


Kamen Rider Cybertron

by OptimusPhillip



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cybertrons are like Parka Ghosts, Destrons are the Kaijin, Gen, Japanese TF Names, Transformers-themed Rider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimusPhillip/pseuds/OptimusPhillip
Summary: In the year 2010, a rift between worlds opened up. All over the island nation of Japan, strange metal objects called Coresparks began appearing, and manipulating our technology. Ten years later, brilliant scientist Daichi Hasui has learned how to harness the power of these Coresparks, and his son Hironori will use this power to protect humanity from the evil Destrons. He will become... Kamen Rider Cybertron!





	1. Henkei! Henkei! Cybertron!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being attacked by an extradimensional alien robot called a Destron, Hironori Hasui uses the Matrix Driver, a special belt designed by his scientist father, to turn into Kamen Rider Cybertron and protect humanity with the power of the Destron's natural enemies, the Cybertrons.

_2010_

It was the middle of the night. A cool summertime breeze fluttered through the deep blue curtains as the pale moonlight dimly illuminated the framed space photographs. Lying beneath a solar system comforter was a little boy, no older than eight, fast asleep. Suddenly, the wind kicked up, and there was a flash of bright light. The boy's eyes snapped open, and as the wind died back down, he heard a crackling noise. He threw the blanket off of himself and tiptoed in the direction of the noise. When he found his way to the desk by the window, he knelt and looked underneath. Just under the chair, he saw a small object, no bigger than a baseball, sitting on the floor. It was shaped like a 20-sided die, and colored yellow, with silvery-blue lining along the edges. The boy reached under the chair and grabbed the object when suddenly an electric current began to flow through his body, causing him to scream before going limp.  
"Hiro?" a man's voice said as the door opened, "Hiro?!"

_2020_

Hasui Hironori stepped through the large metal door into the large white room. Surrounding him were tables of half-built prototypes, testing equipment, and computers. At the opposite end of the room, an older man sat at a desk in front of a large array of monitors, slaving over some kind of strange machine.  
"Good morning, Papa." Hironori said, waving at the man across the room.  
"Hello." was all he heard back.  
"Whatcha working on?"  
"Classified."  
"Well... are you coming to breakfast with us?"  
"I already ate." Hironori sighed at his father's words.  
"Okay then." he said, "I'm going out with some friends." Hironori grabbed a gray metal object from a wall rack to his left. The device consisted of a small metal plate on top of a pair of twin barrels, with a handgrip beneath the barrel ends. He also grabbed the yellow object, now with markings on the front reading "BB-11", off of one of the tables.  
"And Bumble." Hironori added as he carried the two items out of the lab.

Hironori strolled down the street towards a small cafe, where three other people were already sitting outside, two boys and one girl. One of the boys saw Hironori approaching and waved.  
"Hey there, Hiro!" he said, "We've been waiting five minutes for you."  
"Sorry, Shou." Hiro said, "I tried to make it ten, but my father was busy with who-knows-what." Shou chuckled, and Hiro sat down across from Shou, and next to the girl.  
"Hey Hana," the other boy said, "did you hear about what happened to Yuuka yesterday?"  
"Oh yeah, I did." the girl said.  
"Yuuka?" Hiro said, "From high school?"  
"Yeah." the boy said.  
"No, I didn't hear about it, Hideki."  
"So, she was walking home last night," Hideki explained, "when suddenly she was attacked by a Destron."  
"A Destron?!" Hiro asked.  
"Yeah," Hana said, "it beat her practically to death. She's in the hospital right now, and hasn't woken up since it knocked her out."  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
"They're doing what they can," Hideki said, "but she's in pretty bad shape."  
"Well, I hope she gets better." Hiro said, "What happened to the Destron?"  
"The police managed to take it down," Hana said, "but it seemed stronger than before."  
"I should probably let my father know about this. If they're getting stronger, he needs to step up his work."  
"Yeah, you should." Hideki said.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, another small object, this one in dark blue with pale copper edging, pulsated with red energy. As people walked past, blissfully unaware of the small device, the same red glow began to appear in the wheel wells of a nearby police car.

"Hey, can we talk about something else?" Shou said, "Talking about Yuuka's making me a bit uncomfortable."  
"Sure." Hideki said, "Hiro, anything new or exciting going on in the lab?"  
"You know I can't tell you about that, Hideki." Hiro said, "Since the Coresparks started showing up, he's been totally secretive about all his research."  
"Come on, he must've told you something." Hideki said.  
"Even if he did tell me, I wouldn't tell you. I'm not a fan of the whole secrets thing, but if that's how he wants to work, I have to respect that."  
"He's right, Hideki." Hana said, "That'd be pretty out of line for him." Hideki sighed.  
"You're right, Hana. I'm sorry for bothering you, Hiro."  
"It's okay." Hiro said. He opened his mouth to speak some more, but he saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye. A dark blue robot stepped out into the street, its body appearing to be made out of police car parts. People were running and screaming, which drew the other kids' attention to the robot.  
"A Destron!" Hana shouted, and the four stood up and started to run away. The robot chased after them, however, deploying a rotary saw blade from its arm as it ran. Hiro stopped in his tracks.  
"Hiro, what are you doing?" Shou asked.  
"Keep going, I'll hold him off." Hiro replied.  
"How will you-"  
"Please, just trust me." Shou paused, and Hana grabbed his arm. The three ran away together, while Hiro strapped the metal device to his arm. He slid the top plate backward, revealing a space between the barrels. He grabbed the yellow object from his pocket and inserted it into the slot. He raised his arm at the robot, which was closing in quickly, and pressed a button on the device's handgrip with his thumb.  
"Bumble!" a robotic voice said before two bursts of electricity shot out from the device's barrels. The blast struck the robot, stunning him for a moment, but before Hiro had a chance to run away, it started moving towards him again. He fired more shots at it, but none fazed it for long. The robot finally reached Hiro and punched him in the face. Hiro fell to the ground, now with a bruise on his face reading "SERVE", and the robot raised its saw blade over him. Hiro shut his eyes and turned his face away when he suddenly heard gunshots. He opened his eyes to see the robot being shot at by a nearby police squad. The robot turned away from Hiro, and he stood up and ran away.

Dr. Hasui sat at his desk, still hunched over the device when another man in a lab coat approached him.  
"Dr. Hasui," he said, "you might want to see this." The man held a tablet out to the doctor, who turned to look at the screen. He saw a news video of the robot attacking Hironori and immediately jumped to his feet, snatching the tablet out of his assistant's hands. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, just unintelligible grunts. He handed the tablet back to his assistant, grabbed something off his desk, and ran for the lab door. He went up a flight of stairs and into the living room, where he saw Hiro sitting on a couch, holding an ice pack on his face, and his mother sitting next to him.  
"Hironori, are you alright?" Dr. Hasui said as he approached his injured son.  
"He'll be fine, Daichi." Hiro's mother said.  
"Oh, Hiro, I'm so sorry." Daichi said.  
"It's not your fault, Papa." Hiro groaned, pressing the ice harder onto his face.  
"Hikari, could you leave us alone for a moment?" Hiro's mother nodded and stood up, walking out of the room.  
"Listen, Hiro." Daichi continued, "The Destrons, they... they've gotten a lot stronger since they started showing up."  
"You don't say?"  
"I was afraid that something like this would happen. I knew someday they'd get too powerful for the Stunners to work on them. I know, I should have warned you about it, but... I think the solution is finally ready." Daichi reached into his lab coat pocket, and pulled out a large gold key, with a red button on the top. He handed it to Hironori, "If you ever encounter a Destron, press the red button. It isn't easy to explain, you're just going to have to trust me." Hiro took the key and put it into his pocket.  
"Thanks, Papa."

The next day, Hiro returned to the coffee shop, now with a large bandage on his face. Shou, Hana, and Hideki were sitting at the same table as before, with a tray of coffees.  
"Hey, Hiro!" Shou said, "Feeling better?"  
"Yeah." Hiro said as he sat down in the empty seat.  
"You must be really lucky to have survived something like that." Hana said.  
"I suppose."  
"You suppose?" Hideki said, "Yuuka's been unconscious for two days, and she was just attacked by a Refraktor! You survive _that_ and you only suppose you're lucky?"  
"You got a point there. Sorry, it's just... I have a hard time looking back at it positively."  
"I totally understand." Hana said.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for bothering you about it." Hideki said.  
"It's okay." Hiro said as he picked up his coffee, only to see the surface rippling, accompanied by the growing sound of metal smashing tarmac. He looked up to see the same robot from before stomping through the streets.  
"It's back?!" Shou said.  
"Maybe it came to finish the job." Hideki said.  
"Hiro, let's get out of here!" Hana said, and the four of them got up from their chairs and ran, but the robot jumped and landed directly in front of them. It growled at the teens and swung its sawblade down. Hiro dodged to the right, while the others dodged to the left.  
"Damn!" Hiro said, "This again." Hiro ran towards an alleyway and looked back to see the robot encroaching on the other three. He ducked into the alley and dug around in his pockets. He found the strange gold key and held it up to his face for a moment.  
"Papa, please let this work." he said before pressing the red button.

Back in the lab, Daichi sat at his computer, when he noticed an alert on his monitor.  
"MACHINE ARK DEPLOYED" the text flashed red in the corner.  
"Hiro, please be safe." the scientist said, as an engine roared in a distant part of the lab, accompanied by a flash of blue light.

Hiro stared at the blinking blue light on the key, waiting for something more, when he heard the saw rev up again.  
"Somebody! Save us!" Hideki's voice cried. Hiro jumped at the sound but managed to keep his composure long enough for a blue vortex to appear in front of him. Hiro stared at the vortex, and soon a strange motorcycle, plated in the same gold-colored metal as the key, with glowing blue tires, came out of it. The portal closed, and Hiro ran up to the side of the bike. Strapped to the back was a black case, with a gold keyhole. Hiro looked from the lock to the key and inserted the key into the hole. It fit, and he turned it to open the case. Inside the case was an unusual-looking device. It consisted of a golden sphere, with a slot in the center not unlike the slot on the Stunner, and a pair of silver handles on either side. Printed on the inside of the lid was a set of instructions, consisting primarily of line-art with text captions. Hiro read over the instructions, and, hands shaking, took hold of the device's handles. He examined it for a moment, before switching the handles in his hands and, after another moment's hesitation, thrust the device onto his waist. With a mechanical whirr, a metallic strap extended from the device and around his waist. He reached back into his pocket and took out the yellow icosahedron. He pressed down on one of the rear faces of the object.  
"Bumble!" it shouted, and a small burst of electricity came out from the front. Hiro inserted the object into the center of the device, and the edges began to pulsate with blue light. He took a deep breath and pulled on the handles. The gold center split in two, and the front of the yellow object opened up, revealing a blue glowing core, and the faint image of a yellow horned robot head. A suit of fluid-like, silver armor appeared around Hironori's body, with glowing blue nodes on his shoulders, elbows, wrists, hips, knees, ankles, chest, and back. His entire face was covered by a mirror-like mask.  
"Henkei! Henkei! Bumble!" the object in his belt shouted, and a yellow and black-striped muscle car materialized in front of him, did a donut, and split apart into another suit of armor, including a helmet resembling the robot face, which shrunk down and connected to the nodes on Hiro's body. Hironori looked around: his vision was now overlaid with a sort of heads-up display, with everything put through a blue color filter, and small text boxes in the corner.  
"Hello, Hasui Hironori." it said, "I am Bumble. By inserting my Corespark into the Matrix Driver, you have created a link between us."  
"O...okay. Hello, Bumble." Hiro said, "My friends are under attack from a Destron. Could you... help me out?"  
"Of course. Just follow my lead." The text box disappeared, and Hiro ran out into the street, where he saw his friends badly bruised, and surrounded by saw marks in the pavement.  
"Divert his attention." Bumble said. Hiro raised his head, squared his shoulders, and shouted at the Destron.  
"Hey!" he said, causing the robot to turn away from the teens and toward Hiro, "If you want them, you have to go through me." Hiro's vision zoomed in on the Destron, and a small collection of data appeared next to its face.  
"Barricade. Destron enforcer." Bumble said, "Nothing I haven't fought before."  
"Bumble? Is that you?" Barricade said as he scanned Hiro, "No. Just a human. Shouldn't be a problem."  
"You'd be surprised what a human can do." Hiro said.  
"Die, human scum!" Barricade charged at Hiro and swung his saw at him. Hiro, however, turned to one side, and one of the car doors swung down and blocked the saw. He then swung his arm around and punched Barricade in the face, sending the Destron stumbling backward.  
"Deploy Stinger Blade." Bumble said.  
"Stinger Blade?" Hiro said, "How do I-" Hiro stopped when he heard a metallic gliding sound, and looked down to see a translucent blue blade jutting out from his wrist.  
"Target joints." Bumble continued. Hiro looked back up at Barricade, who was just regaining his bearings from the first blow. Hiro charged at Barricade and struck him in the shoulder. A surge of electricity coursed through Barricade's body, causing his fingers to spasm, and eliciting a garbled scream from him. Hiro pulled the blade back, and Barricade collapsed to his knees. Hiro looked down at his arm.  
"This is awesome!" he said. He thrust the blade at Barricade once again, but this time Barricade grabbed his arm, stopping the attack.  
"You'll pay for that one." Barricade said before throwing Hiro away from him. Barricade approached Hiro, cracking his knuckles as he went. Hiro, however, jumped up and flipped over Barricade's head, landing behind him and landing another Sting to Barricade's spine. Barricade spun around and punched Hiro, but Hiro blocked the fist with his Stinger Blade, electrocuting Barricade again. Barricade deployed his saw again, but Hiro blocked it with his Stinger Blade, causing the motor to short out. Hiro punched Barricade repeatedly, each strike chipping away more and more of the dark blue paint, and eventually he stumbled into a wall.  
"Barricade is now weakened." Bumble said, "Execute Cyberdrive technique." Hiro nodded, and he pushed the handles of the Matrix Driver back together. The blue light within the Corespark pulsated again, more quickly this time, as a large surge of electricity flowed into his right foot. When the energy started bursting from his leg as lightning, Hiro pulled the handles back out.  
"Bumble! Cyberdrive!" the Corespark said as Hiro leaped into the sky. He did a flip in the air and extended his leg out in Barricade's direction. As he dove towards the worn-out Destron, Hiro's boot transformed into a translucent blue spike.  
"Stinger Kick!" Hiro shouted as the electricity concentrated into the spike. The spike embedded itself into Barricade's chest, and the electric current flowed through his body, causing him to explode.

Shou, Hana, and Hideki all huddled together underneath a table, holding their breath as tightly as possible to avoid making a sound.  
"Did... did you hear that, too?" Hideki asked.  
"Yeah..." Shou replied, "It sounded like something blew up."  
"Do... do you think it's safe now?" Hideki asked.  
"I'll... I'll take a look." Hana poked her head out from under the table and saw Hiro standing in a cloud of smoke, surrounded by shattered glass and molten metal, on one knee with his right foot on the ground. Hiro pushed himself up and turned around to see a dark blue Corespark sitting at the center of the large scorch mark on the pavement. He picked the object up, and took the key off his belt, pressing the button. The gold bike drove itself right in front of him, and he threw his leg over it. As he grabbed hold of the handlebar, however, the three teens ran up to him.  
"Wait, masked rider!" Hana said.  
"You saved our lives!" Hideki said.  
"Is Hiro safe?" Shou asked. Hiro took a breath to speak, but stopped himself, knowing that his friends would recognize his voice. Instead, he simply nodded.  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Shou said.  
"Thank you, masked rider!" Hana and Hideki said in succession. Hiro gave a quick salute and rode off.

Daichi stood next to a large metal ring and a motorcycle rack. A red light on the side of the ring flashed, and it made a beeping sound. A blue vortex opened within the ring, and Hironori rode out, the bike rack automatically clamping to the wheels. Hiro pushed the handles of the Matrix Driver in and removed the yellow Corespark. The suit of armor disappeared, and Hiro jumped off the bike.  
"Got a new experiment for you." Hiro said as he handed Barricade's Corespark to Daichi.  
"A Destron Corespark?" Daichi said, "Fascinating, I should definitely examine this." Daichi took a small device with a clear hinged panel out of his pocket. He opened up the panel and put the Corespark inside it. Once the lid was shut again, the container flooded itself with gas, and the faint red glow between the Corespark panels disappeared.  
"Hiro," he continued, "the Destrons are getting stronger and hurting more people every day. I'd like to do more to fight them, but I'm needed here in this lab... more than I'd like. I know that, with how poor of a father I've been, I have no right to ask you this, but... if you'd be willing to fight them..."  
"Of course, Papa." Hironori said, "I'd love to work with you, and if there are people who need me, of course, I'll help them."  
"Great." Daichi and Hiro shook hands, "Welcome to Hasui Labs, Cybertron." Daichi pulled Hiro closer into a hug, "Glad to have you aboard, son."


	2. For the Glory of Megatron-sama!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hironori Hasui receives a new weapon from his father's lab, but finds that the recoil is too strong for him to handle. To make matters worse, a new Destron arises, who is too powerful for Bumble Mode! How will he defeat his new adversary?

Dr. Daichi Hasui led his son, Hironori, through a large metal door, into a large laboratory. Hiro looked to his right and saw a team of programmers sitting at a table, typing up code that he couldn't even begin to understand. He looked to his left and saw several people soldering wires to strange-looking circuit boards.  
"So cool to finally be here while people are working." Hiro said.  
"Well, let me show you around." Daichi said, "there are some people I'd like to introduce you to." Daichi led Hiro to another door, and on the other side was a young woman, bent over a table while working on a sketch. When she heard the door, she turned to look at Daichi.  
"Hironori," Daichi said, "this is Sakiko Honda, our weapons development lead." Sakiko straightened herself up and walked over. Hiro bowed towards her, and she responded in kind.  
"Sakiko, this is my son, Hironori." Daichi continued.  
"But you can call me Hiro if you like." Hiro added.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Hiro." Sakiko said.  
"What are you working on now?" Hiro asked.  
"Oh, just brainstorming some ideas, now that the Destrons have gotten too strong for my Stunners."  
"Wait, _you_ made the Stunners?"  
"They're a Hasui Labs weapon, aren't they?"  
"That does make sense. Sorry, I guess you could say I'm a bit starstruck. I love those Stunners."  
"Glad to hear it, but from what your father has told me, they probably aren't enough for you." Sakiko walked over to the end of the table and picked up a black case. Opening it up, she took out a bulky silver object, consisting of a long, thick cylinder, and a pistol-like grip. She held it up in front of her chest.  
"This is my latest creation." she explained, "I call it the Energon BlastSaber."  
"What does that mean?"  
Sakiko smiled, "Why don't I explain it to you at the firing range?"

Hiro stood in a booth, staring down a human silhouette target with an angular purple face placed over the head. Sakiko stood behind him and to his left, still holding the BlastSaber.  
"You ever handle a rifle before?" she asked.  
"No," Hiro said, "I've never handled a gun before in my life, except for your Stunners."  
"Okay then." Sakiko held the blaster out towards him, and Hiro cautiously grabbed it.  
"Wrap your dominant hand around the handle," she continued, "and put the other hand under the barrel." Hiro did as she instructed, carefully keeping the barrel downrange and his finger off the trigger.  
"Good, I see you already know a thing or two about safety."  
"Yeah." Hiro said, "So, you said you'd explain the name to me."  
"Of course. Energon is a sort of exotic matter used by the Cybertrons, it's like plasma in a lot of ways."  
"So this thing shoots plasma?"  
"Pretty much. Now, I gotta warn you, she's got quite a kick to her."  
"I'm sure I can take it, but thanks for the heads up." Hiro pointed the BlastSaber at the target, aiming square at the bullseye. He pulled the trigger and everything went black.

"Hiro..." a female voice echoed in Hiro's ear, "Are you alright?" He struggled to open up his eyes, and a blur resembling Sakiko's face entered his view. He picked up his head, shook it for a moment, and his vision cleared.  
"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "I think so. How long was I out?"  
"Only a few seconds." Sakiko said as she held out her hand, "I warned you that she'd kickback." Hiro grabbed her hand, and she pulled him up.  
"I know," Hiro said, "I just... wasn't expecting it to kickback that hard."  
Sakiko chuckled, "You'll get better with practice, trust me."

In a grassy clearing some distance from civilization, there sat Imperial military planes as far as the eye could see. Fighters, recon planes, and bombers were littered all across the boneyard, peppering the sea of green with dots of red and strips of white. Nestled amongst this massive machinery, however, was a small device, colored purple with metallic teal on the edges of its triangular facets. A red light began to pulsate from between these panels, as well as from the innards of the bomber it sat next to. The purple dodecahedron levitated off the ground and drifted toward the plane. The two fused and the airplane turned from its original green to the purple of the Corespark, with an angular gold face replacing the Imperial sun symbols. The engines roared to life and the plane barrelled forward, knocking down planes as it went until it finally lifted off into the sky.

Dr. Hasui sat at his computer, looking over schematics and monitoring video feeds when suddenly a blip appeared on a map in the corner of the screen. Dr. Hasui, startled, pulled up the map and saw the blip moving towards Tokyo. He took a communicator out of his pocket.

Hiro lined up the BlastSaber for another shot when he heard a beeping. He lowered the BlastSaber and took a communicator out of his pocket. He pressed the button on the side.  
"Hiro speaking." he said.  
"There's trouble in Tokyo." Daichi's voice said through the device, "I've sent the coordinates to Bridge #1." Hiro put the pager back in his pocket.  
"I gotta get moving." Hiro said, "Training's gonna have to be put on hold."  
"No worries." Sakiko said, "Go scrap some Destrons." Hiro ran through a door, still carrying the BlastSaber as he entered the motorcycle bay. Sitting in the rack numbered "1" was the Machine Ark. Hiro walked up to the bike but realized he was still holding the gun. He started to turn back when he noticed a new addition to the bike: a small rack, sized for the BlastSaber. He quickly set the blaster into the rack and locked it into place before taking a white helmet off the seat and climbing onto the bike. Hiro kickstarted the bike and a large blue vortex appeared in front of him. He drove the bike into the vortex and disappeared.

The purple bomber flew through the sky, right into the Tokyo city limits. People walking in the streets looked up at the plane in shock and confusion, when suddenly its parts rearranged itself into a humanoid shape, which fell to the ground, barreling through buildings as it impacted the ground. People in the vicinity of the crash site ran in every which way when a blue vortex opened over the street. Just as everyone cleared out, Hiro came out of the vortex on his bike, the portal closing behind him. He removed his helmet and looked at the crash site. From the rubble emerged a purple and teal robot, with a single red eye in the middle of his forehead and two more on either temple. Hiro hopped off the bike and turned to face his opponent.  
"Okay, Bumble," Hiro said as he took out the Matrix Driver, "let's go." He slammed the Driver onto the front of his waist, and a belt strap extended out around his waist. He took the Bumble Corespark out of his pocket and pressed a button on the back.  
"Bumble!" it shouted, and he held the Corespark out in front of him. Hiro the yellow device into the center of his belt, causing blue light to pulsate from within the Corespark.  
"Henshin!" he shouted before pulling on the handles of the Matrix Driver. The front of the Corespark opened up into a star shape, revealing the blue core and the faint image of Bumble's face.  
"Henkei! Henkei! Bumble!" the Corespark shouted. A suit of liquid silver metal formed around Hiro's body as a yellow muscle car materialized from the Corespark, which then broke apart and formed armor around Hiro's body.  
"What is this?" the Destron said, "A human transformed?"  
"Yes, I did." he said, "I'm Cybertron, and I'm ready to roll. Stinger Blade!" A Stinger Blade deployed from his right arm and ran towards the Destron. He threw a right hook at the robot's green head, only for his arm to be caught in the Destron's beefy mitt.  
"No mere human can survive a fight with me!" the robot said before throwing Cybertron off to the side, "I am Lugnut! The strongest Destron, tasked by Megatron-sama himself with destroying the Cybertrons, and all who serve with them!"  
"Megatron? I'm afraid I don't know the name."  
"You will, for someday he will rule this planet, and all others!" Lugnut charged at Cybertron, who rolled out of the way and swung his Stinger Blade at Lugnut's leg. Lugnut growled in mild pain and froze for a moment, but once the blade was off, he was hardly deterred. Lugnut swung his fist at Cybertron, knocking him into a wall.  
"What?" Cybertron said, "The Stinger Blade didn't work?" In the corner of his field of view, he saw some text.  
"Lugnut. Destron thug. Too strong to be injured by Stinger Blades." it read.  
"What? Bumble, why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I told you that the moment you transformed." Bumble said, "You just weren't paying attention."  
"Well then, I guess we'll need a plan B. What else have you got?"  
"I'm afraid Stinger Blades are the extent of my weapons loadout. Unless you want to go hand-to-hand, you're on your own." Cybertron looked around and saw the Energon BlastSaber, still racked on the Machine Ark. He ran over to the bike, narrowly avoiding a swipe from Lugnut's open palm, and grabbed the gun. He pointed it at Lugnut and pulled the trigger. This left a small burn mark on Lugnut's abdomen but knocked Cybertron onto his back. He groaned in pain as he forced his way up from the ground before firing on Lugnut again. This time, Lugnut was knocked down, but once again, so was Cybertron. Lugnut was the first of the two to get up.  
"This is not over, Cybertron-insect!" he proclaimed, "I will destroy you, as Megatron-sama has instructed!" Lugnut leaped into the air and flew out of Cybertron's sight. Cybertron pushed himself up for a moment but quickly fell back down, still groaning in pain.

Hiro sat opposite his father at an isolated table, wincing as a man in a white coat used an alcohol wipe on the scrape on his cheek.  
"Hold still, Mr. Hasui." the man said. He finished with the wipe and took out a bandage from the first aid kit on the table. He gingerly applied the bandage to Hiro's face and closed the first aid kit.  
"Thank you, Kohaku," Daichi said as the man left the room with the kit, "So, what happened again?"  
"Bumble wasn't strong enough for this Destron," Hiro said, "The only thing that worked against him was Sakiko's BlastSaber, but the recoil was too much for me."  
"I see. This could be a problem."  
"Papa, are there any stronger Coresparks I can use?"  
Daichi paused, "No."  
"What do you mean?" Hiro said, "You have a ton of Coresparks, are none of them stronger than Bumble?"  
"It's not that, it's just... I don't know if you're ready for something stronger."  
"Seriously? Lugnut's still on the loose, Bumble isn't strong enough to fight him, and you're telling me that I'm not ready for something stronger? I don't think we have any other options."  
"Hironori, I want you to continue training with the BlastSaber."  
"Papa, I don't think there's time for me to continue training with it before I have to face Lugnut again."  
"I don't think you understand." Daichi said, "You've only used Bumble a couple of times at this point, and he's entry-level. I'd like you to get more experience with Bumble before you start using other Coresparks." Hiro opened his mouth to speak, but he let go of his breath and stood up.  
"Okay, Papa." Hiro said, "I'll meet Sakiko at the shooting range." Hiro walked out of the room.

Lugnut sat on his knees, illuminated only by faint sunlight through the windows of the warehouse he's taken shelter in.  
"Oh, Megatron-sama," he said, "I promise from the bottom of my spark, I will fulfill my mission, and I will find you. Please, give me a sign..." Lugnut bowed his head down, and a shadow passed over him. He looked back up and followed the shadow up to its source, a broken window, through which he could see some red scaffolding.

Hiro continued to train with the BlastSaber, wearing a motorcycle helmet to protect him from constantly hitting his head as the recoil continues to force him to the ground. He adjusted his footing and his grip for every shot but was always knocked down. Never once was he able to stay standing.  
Sakiko started to speak, "Let's try with-" Hiro turned around and interrupted her, slamming the BlastSaber down onto the shelf.  
"What's the point?" he said, "Every new technique we try always ends the same way. I never get any better, there's just no way I can handle this!"  
"Never get any better?" Sakiko said, "Maybe you should take another look." Sakiko pointed downrange, and Hiro turned around.  
"Up there is where your first shot hit." She said, pointing up at a broken light. Then she pointed at a blast mark on the target's head, "And there is where your last shot hit. See the difference?" Hiro is stunned.  
"Now," she continued, "Do you want to keep training?" Hiro wordlessly picked the BlastSaber and readied another shot. He was interrupted, however, by his communicator beeping again. He took it out and pressed the button.  
"Hiro speaking."  
"Dr. Hasui here. How's the training coming?"  
"Well, I can hit my target now, but I'm still getting knocked down."  
"That'll have to do. Lugnut's on the move, I need you to go to Tokyo Tower ASAP."  
"I would advise against that, sir." Sakiko chimed in, "He's made some great progress, but he's not ready to fight with the BlastSaber in Bumble Mode."  
"Papa, please let me use another Corespark. It may be our only chance of stopping Lugnut."  
"Hiro, I told you, you aren't ready for-"  
"With all due respect, sir," Sakiko said, "did I not just say that he isn't ready for the BlastSaber either? Bigger things are going on here than what Hiro is ready for. I believe it would be in our best interest to grant his request." Silence on the radio for a moment.  
"Very well." Dr. Hasui said, "Hiro, I'll send Kohaku with a new Corespark for you."  
"Thank you, Papa." Hiro put the communicator back into his pocket and exited the shooting range with the BlastSaber. As he approached the motorcycle rack, Kohaku ran up to him, carrying a small device with a clear window on the front.  
"Mr. Hasui," he said, "your father told me to give you this." Kohaku handed the device to Hiro, who looked through the window. Inside was a red Corespark, edged with metallic yellow, and labeled on the front "IH-98".  
"Thank you." Hiro said before hopping onto the Machine Ark, kickstarting the bike, and driving through the Bridge.

Screams echoed through Shiba Park as Lugnut forced his way through the woods, barrelling past historic temples as he made his way to the large red and white painted lattice structure on the other side.  
"At last, my master," he said, "I will find you." Lugnut took a step forward, but a blue portal opened in front of him and Hiro emerged. He lowered the kickstand and jumped down from the bike seat, removing his helmet and setting it on the handlebars.  
"You!" Lugnut said, "I won't let you get in the way of my mission this time, insect!"  
"No," Hiro said as he took out the Matrix Driver, "This time, I'll stop you once and for all." Hiro slammed the Matrix Driver onto his waist and opened the glass panel on the small device. He took the red Corespark out from the pod and pressed the button on the back.  
"Ironhide!" the Corespark said, and Hiro inserted it into the belt. He curled his fingers around the handles as the Corespark pulsed.  
"Henshin!" Hiro said before opening the Matrix Driver.  
"Henkei! Henkei! Ironhide!" A silver suit appeared around Hiro's body, and a red van materialized in front of Hiro and spun around, slamming into Lugnut with its rear end before breaking apart into a blocky suit of armor for Hiro, including a helmet with a faux horsehair plume. A small text box appeared in the corner of Hiro's field of view.  
"It's good to be back in action." it read, "Name's Ironhide, nice to meet you."  
"That helmet!" Lugnut said, "You're the Cybertron who shattered my chassis all those years ago."  
"I missed you, too, Lugnut." Ironhide wrote, "Use the Power Nozzle, spray him with cement."  
"Power Nozzle!" Hiro shouted, and Cybertron's arm transformed into a rectangular nozzle. Cybertron held his arm out and sprayed Lugnut with a gray viscous liquid. The fluid pooled around Lugnut's feet and instantly hardened. Lugnut struggled against the cement but remained in place. Cybertron ran up to Lugnut and punched him repeatedly, breaking some of the glass in the Destron's chest. Lugnut, however, grabbed Cybertron by the arm and flung him through some trees onto the street. Lugnut struggled more against the cement, and it finally cracked. Cybertron took out a golden key and pressed the red button on the fob. The Machine Ark drove around Lugnut, who tried unsuccessfully to crush the bike, and stopped next to Cybertron. He took the BlastSaber off of its rack and pointed it at Lugnut. Lugnut charged at Cybertron, who jumped over him, landing in the asphalt and creating a small crater. He pointed the BlastSaber at Lugnut and pulled the trigger. A bolt of blue light fired from the end of the barrel and struck Lugnut in the back. Cybertron was pushed backward, sparks coming off of his boots as he slid along the pavement, but he stayed upright. Cybertron fired several more shots at Lugnut, pushing him back even further, but still leaving marks on Lugnut's armor. Lugnut shook his head and leaped over Cybertron, landing near the foot of the tower. He punched through the ground and ripped out some cables. He jammed the cables into the back of the head, causing him to scream in pain. Lugnut closed his eyes and sent a signal through the cables. From nearly every window, Cybertron heard a single sound: Lugnut's voice.  
"MEGATRON-SAMA!!!!" it shouted. Cybertron covered his ears to block out the deafening scream.  
"Shoot the cables!" Ironhide said. Hiro removed his hands from his ears and picked up the BlastSaber. The sound was still painful, but Cybertron concentrated his effort and blasted the cables off of Lugnut's head. Lugnut collapsed in exhaustion and looked up at Cybertron.  
"You're too late, insect." he said, "My message has already been sent. All that remains is to wait for my master to receive it." Lugnut stood back up, "But I will still enjoy this." Lugnut raised his arm, and it transformed into a cylinder with a red light on the end.  
"Scrap!" Ironhide said, "That's his Punch of Kill Everything. If that pressure pad hits anything, it'll set off a one-megaton nuclear bomb!"  
"Nuclear bomb?!" Hiro said, "What do we do?"  
"Shooting Cyberdrive. Plug me into your gun there." Cybertron looked down at the BlastSaber. At the base of the grip was a hexagonal slot, the same size as the slot in his belt. Cybertron closed the Matrix Driver and pulled the still-open Corespark out. He inserted it into the BlastSaber.  
"Ironhide! Cyberdrive!" the Corespark shouted as the barrel glowed bright white. Cybertron raised the BlastSaber and pointed it at Lugnut.  
"Freezing Burst!" he shouted before pulling the trigger. A blob of liquid nitrogen shot out from the end of the barrel, followed by a burst of energon. Lugnut was splashed with the subzero liquid, causing his body to flash-freeze in the split-second before the energon struck him. Lugnut's entire body was shattered, including the nuclear warhead. Cybertron lowered his arms and breathed a deep sigh.  
"Good work, soldier." Ironhide said, "I can see you've got a lot of potential. Keep at it, and you could probably even take Megatron someday." Cybertron holstered the BlastSaber on the bike and walked over to where Lugnut once stood. Sitting in his place was the purple Corespark, which he picked up and placed inside the pod which once stored Ironhide's Corespark. He hooked the stasis pod onto his belt and walked over to his bike. He climbed into the motorcycle seat, kickstarted the engine, and drove away.

The Machine Ark pulled up into the motorcycle bay, where Dr. Hasui and Sakiko were waiting by rack #1. Cybertron pulled up and parked the bike in the rack, where he closed up the Matrix Driver and removed the Ironhide Corespark, turning back into Hironori Hasui.  
"Got another Corespark for you, Papa." Hiro said as he got off the bike and handed Daichi the stasis pod.  
"Thank you, son." Daichi said, "It seems you handled Ironhide better than I expected."  
"Not to mention the BlastSaber!" Sakiko said, "You were incredible!"  
"Thanks, Sakiko." Hiro said.  
"Now that you've gotten the hang of the blaster mode, maybe we can start working with the saber mode."  
"It has a saber mode?!"  
"You didn't know that? It's called the Blast _Saber_."  
"I'm a little rusty on my English, okay?" Hiro said, and Sakiko burst out laughing. Hiro shrunk away.  
"So, what was Lugnut up to?" Daichi said.  
"He hacked into Tokyo Tower to send a message to someone called 'Megatron'. Do you know who that is?"  
Daichi paused, "Megatron was the most powerful of the Destrons. He led them across their universe in search of planets to conquer and fought the Cybertrons many times in the past."  
"Should we be concerned? If he managed to get a message out..."  
"Don't worry, Hiro. I'll make sure we're ready if it gets to that point."  
"Thanks, Papa." Hiro said. Kohaku walked up holding a tablet.  
"Excuse me, Dr. Hasui," he said, "but I think you'll want to see this." Kohaku held up the tablet, which showed an internet video of Cybertron defeating Lugnut. The title reads "Kamen [Masked] Rider Fights Alien Robot"  
"Kamen Rider?" Hiro said, "I've heard that before..."

_"Wait, masked rider!" Hana said.  
"You saved our lives!" Hideki said.  
"Is Hiro safe?" Shou asked. Hiro took a breath to speak, but stopped himself, knowing that his friends would recognize his voice. Instead, he simply nodded.  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Shou said.  
"Thank you, masked rider!" Hana and Hideki said in succession. Hiro gave a quick salute and rode off._

__"Yeah, Kamen Rider." Hiro continued, "I like it."

Deep beneath the ocean, a silver Corespark with iron-black edging sat on the ocean floor. As Lugnut's scream echoed through the skies, a red light begins to pulsate from within the Corespark.


End file.
